<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking Flowers by fandomtrash2611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356077">Talking Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611'>fandomtrash2611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Cormoran Strike Loves Robin Ellacott, Cormoran is such a softie!, Cute, Dinner, Dinner Date, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Valentines Day!, Hospital Visit, Kisses, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Meaning of flowers, Not Beta Read, Secret Admirer, Secret Messages, Secret love, Smutty, Sweet, They are so in love, Valentines date, faked relationship, hurt robin, i want what they have, nervous robin, not so decent dress ;), partners, secret confessions, surprise, valentines day, worried cormoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days before Valentines Day, Robin starts receiving a daily bouquet of flowers. No note, no clue from where they are. Who is her secret flower giver? What does the flowers mean? Trying to find out, she starts her research on the meanings of flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talking Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happ Valentines Day my dears! </p><p>I was quite excited for this years V-Day due to this story. It came to me ages ago and I wanted to post it last year but had no idea how to go on. Now that it's finished, I just love it and I do hope you guys do as well. </p><p>At the end of the fic, a short list with all the meanings of the various flowers mentioned in the fic.</p><p>I do hope you all have a good day, alone or with your loved one! Spending my day with some ice cream and probably starting to watch Bridgerton :) </p><p>Also thank you and lots of love to all tge wonderful people of our Strike Twitter chat, I love our conversations and they make my days so much better 💛</p><p>love, Y.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started ten days before Valentine's day. It was unexpected and Robin had no clue who would send her flowers. She had just gotten back from an investigation and found a small bouquet of white gardenias. It was beautiful and sat right there on her desk in a small vase.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back!”, she shouted into the room, so Strike would know that it was just her entering their office and not some stranger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin hung up her coat and stepped to her desk, looking at the flowers interested. Who had sent them? She looked for a card but there was none. She heard </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> getting up and stepping out of his office to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We got flowers”, she said and gestured to the white blossoms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got some. I let the delivery guy in, saying it was for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But who would send them?”, she asked and blushed under his attentive eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a secret admirer?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed some more and looked away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are beautiful. It would be a shame to toss them away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat </span>
  <span>by</span>
  <span> her desk and started working while he looked at her for a moment, preparing them a fresh cup of tea. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was shorter and half pinned up in soft curls. She wore no make-up and only jeans and a warm pullover. His gaze lingered on her while he got her the cup and sipped on his own</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> deep in his thoughts. Her eyes continued to linger at the gardenias and she smiled softly before working on some invoices and papers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Robin got into the office, there was a bouquet of pink and white calla lilies on her desk. Immediately she stepped to the </span>
  <span>flowers</span>
  <span> and looked for a card. Nothing again. Frustrated that she had no idea who sent her these either, she looked at them. They were stunning and smelled fantastic. She loved them and smiled again before she made them their usual morning coffee. Strike entered the office a few minutes later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning”, he greeted and scrutinized her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a good mood, he thought and smiled. Another bunch of flowers stood on her desk. His eyes rested on her for a moment, while she prepared their usual morning coffee. She wore a dark brown woollen dress and it suited her very well. Her hair was done into a pony tail and she wore some light make-up. The room smelled of her perfume and the lilies. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like this is serious then”, he said and gestured to the bouquet while she handed him the mug, blushing heavily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. They were just here when I got in. But who sent them? There’s no card!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a more subtle message than cards”, he suggested. “I mean every flower does symbolize something. Maybe the one who is sending you these, wants you to know how he feels with the meaning of the flowers?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin hadn’t thought about it but it was a possibility. He was right, every flower had a meaning. Maybe that was the clue </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> this? Strike sipped on his coffee while Robin thought about his suggestion and looked at the lilies again.</span>
  <span> His eyes lingered on his partner and friend longer than they should. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on today?”, she then asked unexpectedly, pulled her eyes from the pink and white in front of her and tried to concentrate on today’s work, opening her calendar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some appointments with new clients. Some observations”, he said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, she said and blushed after a moment of silence. “I’ve an important meeting with my lawyer today. Would it be possible for me to take an earlier observation than 3pm instead?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing”, he agreed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that this was important for Robin. Her divorce with Matthew was messy and he supported her as best as he could, even if it was just letting her leave early or distract her from her ragging ex-husband who showed up now and then. Yet he had seen the change after her break-up. She was happier again and carefree sometimes. Her work was still excellent but now she was free to work on the cases when and how she liked. Without someone who hated her doing this, who hated her passions. Strike was grateful for her by his side. Without Robin, his office wouldn’t be what it was today. Like usual they talked about the cases and planned out their day before their first client arrived and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> vanished into his office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day there weren’t any flowers and Robin was a tiny bit disappointed when she arrived extra early. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was in the office already, heading outside to meet her after he had heard </span>
  <span>the young woman</span>
  <span> arrive. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re early”, he remarked and poured his cold tea into the sink. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I couldn’t sleep”, she lied and he knew it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling</span>
  <span>, which she didn’t notice,</span>
  <span> he made his way to the kitchenette to </span>
  <span>prepare</span>
  <span> them some tea. Robin sat by her desk and rummaged in one of the files when it knocked and a delivery guy stepped inside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin </span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>?”, he asked and she nodded excited when </span>
  <span>she</span>
  <span> saw the bunch of flowers in his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin jumped up and hurried to him, signing quickly while he got her the flowers. It was a bouquet of hibiscus and it was stunning. Wow... She smiled happily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a note?”, she asked the guy but he shook his head and quickly left again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> watched her quietly. She wore a light grey dress today. Business like and elegant since the two of them had an important client meeting tonight. </span>
  <span>The small pink blossoms fitted perfectly to it and the light lipstick she wore today. Robin smelled the flowers and smiled happily, putting </span>
  <span>them</span>
  <span> on her d</span>
  <span>esk before</span>
  
  <span>sitting down again. Strike spilled the tea while he had watched her in his thoughts again and Robin giggled when she heard him swear and saw the state of his shirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell that’s hot!”, Strike grumbled and pulled the shirt out of his trousers and away from his skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin giggled and then got up and tried to help him get rid of the mess.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to....”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine”, she said while getting down and wiping up the spilled tea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dress fitted like a second skin and her butt looked fantastic while the fabric tightened around it. Not starring was impossible and she blushed under his </span>
  <span>eyes</span>
  <span>. God damn it! </span>
  <span>Cormoran’s</span>
  <span> thoughts went wild when he saw her like this and so he quickly excused himself and headed to his flat upstairs to change. Robin hadn’t noticed the state he was in and he was thankful for it. After getting dressed in some fresh clothes he joined Robin once more, a cup of tea already waiting for them to discuss their day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Late that night, when Robin got home and placed the flowers by the small table in the hallway of her tiny flat, she decided to do some research about this. All these flowers... She was sure that </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> had been right about them meaning something. Like a hidden message. Robin hung up her coat and opened a bottle of wine in the kitchen, before she headed to take a shower. She thought about her boss, well now partner, and the looks he shot her the last weeks. Did he know something about the secret flower giver? Why was he looking at her like this? She had always thought that his thoughts were pretty casual as well when it came to their relationship. They were friends and Robin was convinced that there was nothing more between them. Yet he was different. Robin shoved the upcoming thought of his looks and occasional touches away, showered and then had some dinner while doing some research about the meaning of flowers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>First, she searched for the meaning of hibiscus and war surprised that they stood for delicate beauty. Beauty... Was her secret flower giver thinking that she was beautiful? Robin had never seen herself as particularly beautiful. She had her flaws like everyone else and some things she more disliked than liked about herself. Robin thought about it for a while, before she looked up the meaning of white and pink calla lilies. The white ones apparently symbolised purity and innocence. Pink calla lilies stood for appreciation and admiration, she read and wondered. She had gotten a bouquet with both of them so the one who had sent her the flowers, combined them somehow? Purity and innocence. Well, she was somehow still quite innocent with the only man at her side only ever being Matthew. She knew that only a few people knew this. But what if her admirer only saw her like this? Appreciation and admiration, she then thought while letting her thoughts slide to the pink lilies. The one apparently must know her or they wouldn’t appreciate and admire her in some way. Which stranger does this anyway? Robin thought about it further. Not a lot of people knew her very well. The only one she could think of was </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. But that was ridiculous! Why would he, of all people, send her flowers with these meanings? He was her friend and partner! Shoving all thoughts away and a bit frustrated with this meaningless research, she shut her laptop, emptied her wine and headed to bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight headache Robin entered the office in Denmark Street the next morning. No flowers, she realised when she looked at her desk. Maybe there would be a delivery later? She had gotten their usual morning coffee and handed </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> one of the cups when he entered the office a few minutes later. He was in quite a good mood and it made her smile to see him like this. He had been in a</span>
  <span> very</span>
  <span> dark mood the last months due to some cases and she was glad to see </span>
  <span>him </span>
  <span>happy</span>
  <span> again</span>
  <span>. He sat on the leather sofa, that farted like usual and talked to her about today.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had some more client meetings, observations and a meeting at the bank to sort everything with the business account, so Robin could deal with things as well if she needed to. She wore a decent light blue blouse and black tight trousers. She looked tired and absent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”, he asked after a while. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, she mumbled. “Just a slight headache.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and once more looked at her worriedly. His eyes were searching if she lied to him about how she felt and he could see that there must be more what bothered her. Was it the flowers? She felt uncomfortable in the ongoing silence so she started working and tried to distract her mind from her thoughts</span>
  <span> when it knocked and another flower delivery arrived for her. A wonderful bouquet of Iris. Wow... Robin took the flowers and the guy smiled at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very lucky woman”, he said and then left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked stunned at the flowers and the comment to </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> who simply smiled. She sighed and put the flowers in some water and on her desk. They were beautiful but once more no card or sign who had sent her these. He could see that she looked upset.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I wish there was a card. Or at least a sign who send me this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you like the mystery?”, he asked carefully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Your idea about looking up the flower's meanings. I’m not wiser. It’s just confusing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re a good detective.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When do we have that bank appointment again?”, she asked, wishing to get out of the office for a moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Noon. Want to have lunch after?”, he asked to cheer her up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and smiled a bit before she continued with her work and he headed to </span>
  <span>the inner </span>
  <span>office. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bank appointment was something </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> dreaded. He has had troubles</span>
  <span> with them and his loans</span>
  <span> quite a lot </span>
  <span>in the past</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>so he just hoped that today would go smoothly. Robin was quite calm though and it calmed him down as well when they entered the bank. The banker was a nice elderly man dressed in a dark blue suit, tie and crisp white shirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James Williams my name. Welcome Mr and Mrs Strike. It’s so nice to have you here and get over everything with your account”, he shook their hands and Robin was startled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> could correct him, he shoved them into his office that was elegantly decorated with old things like a comfortable looking leather sofa, a marble statue of the banks founder and a small bar with crystal tumblers and glasses. They sat in front of the desk and the man looked at them for a moment, smiling happily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how can I help you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to expand the access privileges on my account to my partner Miss </span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>”, Strike said. “I want her to have full access and the guarantee that she’ll be in charge should something happen to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Worried Robin looked at him but he ignored it. Why would he say that</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I... I’m truly sorry for... For suspecting you being married. My apologies”, he stammered and felt uncomfortable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries”, Strike said. “So is this possible?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It surely is. I just need a copy of your official business contract and both of your signatures, IDs and that should be it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got everything here”, Robin said and pulled a folder with everything out of her handbag.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mister Williams took it and got to work while Robin silently sat by Strike’s side. He shot her</span>
  <span> a</span>
  <span> quick look and she blushed. After a few minutes the banker put a letter of authorisation in front of them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you have to sign please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Strike put his elegant signature under the document and handed it to Robin. Their fingers touched for a moment when he handed her the pen and she blushed some more before she signed as well and Mr Williams took the contract from her a moment later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great”, he said smiling. “I’ll put the authorisation contract to your account details Mr Strike and your partner will have full access in everything as you wanted to. Now this is a contract that if anything should happen to you, the account will automatically be transferred to your business partner according to your business contract. If you agree with this, you need to sign here”, he said and put the paper in front of Strike. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> took the pen and signed. Robin felt uncomfortable. This did not feel right. The banker got them a copy of the documents and handed them to Robin who quietly put them into her handbag again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping us with this”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> said, happy that all had went so well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your very welcome and if you should need anything, just call or come by”, Mr Williams said and they bid their farewell and left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stayed silent even when they had left the bank. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> lit up a cigarette and watched her for a moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, please. Can we agree that you’ll talk to me if you’re worried</span>
  <span>. I mean</span>
  <span> you clearly are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Why make arrangements if something would happen to you? I</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>something wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her puzzled, not sure what she meant.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that this wasn’t necessary. You don’t need to do this if you don’t feel threatened or worried that something actually will happen to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> said calmly after he realised what she meant. “I wanted this done since we became partners. It’s just a precaution. Nothing more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a wave of relief wash over her. He took her hand and squeezed it for a moment before he let her go again and they made their way to the tube and to a nice little restaurant they had lunch in by the park. After they both made their way to some observations.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was late and had started raining when Robin got back to the office. She found Strike on the sofa, ice pack on his leg. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>, what happened?”, she asked concerned and dropped to her knees by the sofa immediately to look at his leg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I slipped on some wet stairs”, he grumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see”, she said and looked at his leg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had helped him before and to his own surprise he had never felt uncomfortable with her. Carefully she looked at his stump and she could see that his leg was inflamed and swollen. It must’ve been hurting him for quite a while now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped more with the observations and going out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It wasn’t too bad before that. I just need a day of rest then it’ll be fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a new ice pack.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped out of her coat and got a new one from the fridge and carefully put it on his leg. Then she made them some tea and together they talked about the process they made. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dinner?” he asked a while later. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was past 10pm and getting colder and Robin wasn’t really in the mood to go home. They agreed to order in. Fifteen minutes later their order arrived and they had their usual Chinese dishes from their favourite restaurant a few streets away. Like usual Robin and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> shared and ended up giggling over some old stories. She sat in her chair by the sofa while Strike was still on the sofa, leg put on some pillows. Stuffed he sank back and sipped at his beer while Robin got rid of the empty containers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer?”, he asked and held up a bottle. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, Robin said and took it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any plans for Valentines day?”, he asked carefully and with a smirk. “It’s not too far away after all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I... I don’t have any plans”, she stammered, surprised by his question. “You?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while and Robin felt uncomfortable. So she decided to head home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late. I should get home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped into her coat and once more stepped to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest”, Robin said smiling and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> wasn’t sure if this wasn’t a dream. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Text when you’re home”, he said and she nodded and left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she was home, Robin immediately undressed, slipped into her PJs and got to bed. She was exhausted. Just when she was half asleep, she remembered to text </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. He always was a bit worried when she forgot and was out late so this had gotten their usual ritual. Quickly she texted him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m home. Thanks for dinner. And making me a rich woman ;) Goodnight. Rx</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later his answer arrived, making her smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re very welcome. Sleep well and dream about what you’ll do with all this money ;) C. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin smiled and closed her eyes. A moment later she was asleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> smiled and finished his beer before he made his way upstairs to his flat. He needed to rest his leg and he was sure that it would be better tomorrow. He quickly looked into the calendar on Robin’s desk about tomorrow’s tasks. Just two observations and a ton of paperwork, he thought when looking over the unfinished files on her desk. He quickly left a note for her and then got upstairs. It took him quite a lot of time and he was exhausted when he was upstairs and finally sat on his bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody useless leg”, he grumbled angrily before he got it off once more and headed to bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Robin woke by a ringing of the doorbell and was surprised by yesterday’s delivery guy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Miss”, he said and handed her a huge bunch of white roses and pink camellia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She signed like usual and the man left, leaving her with a huge bunch of flowers. She put them in the vase and looked at them. They were stunning. Despite there not being a card, she wasn’t sad this time. The flowers where lovely and she was happy to get some. Still she longed to know who send them. Robin headed to take a shower, dressed into a nice dress and headed to work. The office was still closed when she arrived and she only found a note on her desk. It was from </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me upstairs. C.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed and headed upstairs to his flat. Like usual the door was open yet she knocked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!”, she heard his voice from behind the door and she did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning”, she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in! I just made breakfast. You want some?”, he asked when she stepped in and closed the door.</span>
  
</p><p><span>“No, thank you.”</span> <br/>
<span>“I organised someone to take over the observations so we can just do the paperwork today. Hopefully we’ll get it finished. We’re quite behind.” Robin nodded. “Tea?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Robin nodded again, surprised that he had simply decided it. He talked about today’s tasks and after he had finished his breakfast, they both made their way downstairs where Robin found a package by the door. She picked it up since it was addressed to her. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> got into his office, door half open and put his crutches by the desk while Robin looked into the tiny package. It contained a simple note in an elegant handwriting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Confused Robin looked at it, shook her head and put it away when her phone announced a new message. Curious she looked at it. An unknown number.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like the flowers?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heart started beating faster. Could it be? Had her flower guy finally made contract? Excited she typed a reply.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, they are beautiful. Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're welcome. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin typed and waited for an answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll get to that. Now tell me what you’re doing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Work.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Same here. What do you think about dinner?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, dinner. With me. On Valentine’s Day. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even know you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t that the fun in this? The secret? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin thought about it. He was right. She liked the secret that came with the anonym flowers. The anonym texting. She sighed... Was it right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she answered and smiled and then put her phone away and got to work. Her thoughts lingered with the texts and the flowers though. Thinking about what she had found out. Thinking about the hidden meanings of the flowers and if they were the secret of all this? A message maybe? But what if he had just sent her flowers because he liked them and there was no message at all? What if she was just being an idiot? Flattered by this and it would all go wrong when they meet up?  She wasn’t a teenager anymore who could run away with a guy because he got her flowers. She sighed. She should end this before it started.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They worked until late in the evening, once more had dinner, and then Robin headed home. Tomorrow would be Saturday and she had promised </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> to do some observations in the afternoon. Especially since he</span>
  <span> still</span>
  <span> had problems with his leg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Late the next morning she woke up, headed for a shower and then made her way to the observation. When she got home late that night, a bouquet of lavender was waiting for her. It was stunning. Happily, she took the flowers inside and had some dinner when her phone vibrated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like the flowers?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The usual text from her flower giver. She smiled and texted back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you think about dinner with me?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea what to text him back. How to say that she had decided against it. She didn’t text back and headed to bed soon. Robin couldn’t sleep. She lay awake for hours and got up after a while. She sat in her living room and looked at all the flowers she had gotten the last days. Then she fired up her laptop and did some more research on the meaning of flowers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up the Iris which apparently was a sign of royalty, but also wisdom and respect. So her admirer respected her. But he couldn’t possibly think that she was wise. She had made so many mistakes. Robin shoved the uncomfortable thought about what had gone wrong away and looked at the meaning of white roses. She was surprised that they stood for more than simply innocence. They also stood for youthfulness, purity and as bridal roses they resembled young love and eternal loyalty. They had always been her favourite flowers beside sunflowers and she still had the bouquet in the office to look at it every day. She had no idea how to interpret these meanings. What if he simply knew that these where her favourite flowers? The</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> she looked up the pink camellia that had come with the roses. They said that he was longing for her. The thought made her happy and excited. He definitely seemed to want her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Next up was the lavender she had gotten today. They stood for devotion. Her secret admirer definitely told her that he liked her with these. Apparently, this was serious for him. But how could a stranger think this? She didn’t even know him! It was somehow frustrating and fascinating. Deep down a thought in her mind popped up. What if it was </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>? No, he wouldn’t do this. He was her partner and friend. There was nothing romantic between them. Yet there had been some weak moment she had thought about him in a romantic way. A night when he had comforted her after her divorce. He had brought dinner and wine and they had simply talked. Talked about his old relationships and they had joked about it. He had fallen asleep on her sofa that night and Robin had watched him drunkenly. Had imagined how it would be to kiss him. To touch him. But this had been the only night her thoughts had drifted. Robin shoved the thought away and headed to bed again. Yet she slept restless and had a weird dream about flowers and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday morning her doorbell pulled her out of an uneasy dream. She slipped into her dressing gown and opened. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Special delivery for Miss </span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>”, the delivery boy announced and she nodded. “Please sign here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She did and he handed her a bunch of purple lilacs, valerians, blue saliva and a box. She thanked the young man and got into the kitchen. The flowers smelled fantastic and were beautiful. Her phone beeped where she had left it to </span>
  <span>charge</span>
  <span>. She knew that it must be her secret admirer. She ignored it for a moment and looked into the box instead. She found a handwritten note. An elegant handwriting, she had never seen before. Yet it looked oddly familiar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’re hungry. x</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the box and found a full breakfast in it from a local bakery. She smiled and then put up her phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning beautiful. I hope you are hungry and like the flowers. Any plans?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning. I am indeed and the flowers are stunning. Thank you. No plans. Bit of work. You?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed at the reply and put the phone away again before she made some coffee and retired to the breakfast bar with her breakfast. It was delicious and she was stuffed after. Robin needed some time to relax. She was exhausted from her week. Mentally as physically so Robin decided to have a bath. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> woke up quite energetic and his leg was way better. He had a shower, breakfast and headed down to the office to do some paperwork. It was midday when he called Robin to ask her about some details from a case they had worked on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”, she picked up sleepily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just fell asleep in the bathtub”, she mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I just called because I wanted to ask you about the </span>
  <span>Robetson</span>
  <span> case. Do you have the pictures of the latest observation still with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted and he could hear water splashing. Seemed like she was still in the bathtub. The thought aroused him and he shifted in his chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I still got them on my phone. I’ll send them to you later.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great”, he said and cleared his throat. “What are you up to?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much. Just some relaxing I guess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound tired.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”, he asked worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Just tired.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you to rest then. See you tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, see you tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and hung up before she once more closed her eyes and fell asleep in the still warm water. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark and the water was cold when Robin woke up. She got out, dressed in some comfortable and warm PJs and made her way to bed. She was still tired even though she had slept the whole day and a while later she fell asleep again, dreaming of flowers, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> and breakfast.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was late and Robin still wasn’t here. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was worried that something had happened to her so he called. But she didn’t pick up. Crap, where was she? He paced up and down and only when he heard her footsteps on the stairs outside, he calmed a bit down when the door opened and she stood in front of him. He looked at her and saw that she had a wound on her temple. Blood was slowly dripping down to her cheek, also from her arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin!” Immediately he was by her side. “Are you okay? What happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I don’t feel too good”, she said and he guided her to the sofa, softly shoving her on it before he got up and grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchenette. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on her forehead and felt the sticky liquid. Oh... Her whole body hurt and she felt dizzy from the fall on the pavement. Hadn’t she bumped against kerbside? She couldn’t remember. She only remembered a woman who had helped her up, asking her if everything was alright. Then she had been here. He was by her side again, opening the first aid kid and softly washing the blood off of her. It hurt and yet the feeling of dizziness stayed and she also felt sick. He got out the disinfectant.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This will sting”, he said when he poured some over her hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>...”, she mumbled and wanted to pull away but he held her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he had cleaned the wound, he bandaged her hand and then locked at her head. Softly he put her hair away and asked her to lay down when he saw the state, she was in. Robin obeyed and he once more cleaned the wound and then bandaged it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”, he carefully asked her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel sick”, she confessed. “</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> I think I might throw up...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She got up as fast as she could and hurried to the toilette at the landing where she threw up. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was by her side, holding her hair. When she got up too quickly, she swayed and he just grabbed her in time so she wouldn’t fall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Robin... Come on in and lay down. I’ll call an ambulance.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No”, she softly protested and followed him to the office. “I’m fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved her on the sofa where she lay down. Everything hurt her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that”, he grumbled while calling an ambulance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While they waited, she lay on the sofa and he was by her side. He still had no idea what had happened. Was it a client? Did she fell? Did someone hurt her? The uncertainty of what had happened made him nuts. 10 minutes later two paramedics made their way to the office and shoved him away so they could look after her. She mumbled something about being hit by someone on a bike. Fuck! </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was angry as hell. A minute later after Robin had thrown up into a bucket this time, one of the paramedics stepped to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to take her to hospital. Looks like a heavy concussion. She needs a CT and has to stay overnight to keep an eye on her condition and if things get worse”, he explained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see her later?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He told her where they would bring her and then they were off with Robin in their middle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right behind”, he said to calm her down and then the ambulance drove off a minute later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly called an old friend who helped him with some observations and told him to cover them before he grabbed his keys and coat and was off to hospital. When he arrived and asked for Robin, the lady at the entrance was quite strict.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give you any information if you’re not a direct family member or her husband. I’m sorry Sir.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But... I’m her fiancé!”, he lied easily to get any information.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I’m sorry Sir. Then just please wait in the waiting area, we’ll get to you as soon as we know anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed and sat on one of the uncomfortable and way too small plastic chairs. An hour passed and he headed for another cigarette when a young doctor stepped to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Strike?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?”, he asked immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in a room now. The CT is clear, just a heavy concussion. But we have to keep her </span>
  <span>here for a</span>
  <span> night if her condition should get worse.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young doctor could see the worry in his eyes and smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to see her?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and the young woman guided him to her room. Before he entered, he looked at her once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If she’ll get worse, could you please call?”, he asked then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Since you’re her fiancé we will automatically contract you. And you’re her emergency contract anyway.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was her emergency contract? He had no idea that Robin had done this. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Robin was in a bed beside an old lady. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning”, the old lady greeted and looked smiling at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning”, he greeted back and stepped to Robin’s bed by the window. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was pale and dressed in one of the hospital shirts. She had closed her eyes and was asleep. Quietly he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. Silently he begged for her to open her eyes and look at him. So that he could see how she was. That she was okay.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later she did. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when she saw him by her side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi”, she mumbled softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He smiled. “How are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me some good meds. I don’t feel sick anymore. Still a bit dizzy and there’s two of you”, she grinned and closed her eyes again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”, he wanted to know. “You mumbled something about a bike hitting you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a bit careless when getting to the office. I must have gotten in its way while passing the road. But I can’t remember seeing it coming”, she mumbled and thought about it. “I fell and only remember when and elderly lady helped me up and asked if I was ok. Then I remember you in the office. It’s all a bit blurry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re fine now. Jeez I was quite worried when you didn’t show up. Tried to call you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I didn’t hear the call.” After a while she looked at him once more. “Shouldn’t you be in the office?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I called an old friend to help out with the investigations. It’s fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed and closed her eyes again. Squeezing his hand a little. He looked at her and could feel that the old lady was watching them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I have to tell you”, he said quietly so the old lady wouldn’t hear them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have told them that we’re engaged to get in here and some information on you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. It was his turn to blush but she smiled and laughed a little. Quit soon though because her head hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” He nodded. “Hm... Clever detective”, she mumbled and closed her eyes again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pain medication kicked in and she felt tired. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, but I was so worried.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... It’s fine”, she mumbled. “I like it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked stunned down at her. She liked it? What the... They both stayed silent and she was half asleep when he decided to leave her for today.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll better get back to the office for now. I’ll visit tonight”, he promised and Robin hummed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye my fiancé”, she mumbled smiling and he smiled as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only now he realised that she was pretty high from whatever meds they had given her and it was funny to see. He wondered if she could remember anything tomorrow. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, love.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he left. The old lady was smiling at him and he quietly waved while heading out and back to the office. He had some appointments he couldn’t postpone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Late that evening when Robin woke up the young doctor was there and once more checked on her. She felt better and not too dizzy anymore but still with a massive headache. She smiled though when she saw the bouquet of red tulips on her nightstand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These came for you”, the young doctor said. “Your fiancé must be completely in love. You’re a lucky girl.” Robin smiled. “Do you want to eat something?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit hungry. Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get something </span>
  <span>for </span>
  <span>you then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin thanked the young woman who left a moment later and looked at the flowers again. They were beautiful. Half an hour later a nurse got her a tray with some food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fiancé seems like a nice guy”, the old lady said while Robin sipped on her tea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is”, Robin said and smiled a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That moment it knocked and Strike stepped in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening ladies”, he greeted and stepped smiling to Robin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy to see that she had sat up, some food beside her and cup of tea in her hand. He once more pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel better”, she confessed. “Now there’s only one of you. Shame...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and Robin blushed. She took another sip of her tea and then curiously looked under the lid that contained some food. Some soup and yoghurt. And some bread with cheese and small tomatoes. Robin took one of the tomatoes and ate it while </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> looked at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re eating”, he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some? It’s a bit much they got me and I’m sure you haven’t eaten all day.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opted for the soup and he nodded and took a slice of bread. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor said I’ll get out in the morning. How was work?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just some client meetings. Nothing too serious. The observations where calm and we got some more info for our clients. Mad Dad is back and send his wife some more threats. She wants us to keep an eye on him again. I agreed. We do need the money.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had a few spoons of her soup but then put it away disgusted. She felt sick again. He realised and looked at her worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Food wasn’t such a good idea”, she mumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“More for me then”, he joked, winked at her and took a small tomato as well.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why I didn’t get your call”, she said sadly. “My phone broke when I fell.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit... Seems like it’s a day of phone shopping </span>
  <span>tomorrow</span>
  <span>”, he </span>
  <span>said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and leaned back again, watching him eat a bit and telling her about today and the office. He left an hour later to let her sleep and once more he kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Robin smiled and blushed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Strike collected some clothes from her flat and headed to hospital to pick Robin up. Robin and to his surprise also the old lady, where happy to see him. Robin sat beside an empty tray and smiled at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning”, he greeted and put the bag by the bed. “You ate?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and sipped from the last of her tea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Are you ready to go? I got you some clothes. I hope it’s okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... Sure”, Robin mumbled but blushed in a dark crimson when she thought about Strike strolling through her underwear drawer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, she had no idea how she could ever look him in the eyes again after this. He leaned to her ear and whispered teasingly:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t look through it, although I truly liked the pieces I saw.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin blushed some more and he laughed a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I call a nurse to help you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m allowed out of bed. I’ll be ready in a bit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the bag and headed to the small bathroom where she quickly showered and then dressed. Her thoughts lingered with what he said and she blushed some more. Gosh... She opened the bag and looked what he had gotten her. Nothing sexy but something comfortable had been his choice. She put on the light rosé lace bra and panties he had choose. So he liked simple things, she thought and smiled a bit. Then she slipped into the black trousers, the white t-shirt and a big woollen jumper of hers so she wouldn’t be cold. She liked what he had chosen and after pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she got out again. His eyes wandered over her body, she blushed some more, and he nodded smilingly. It knocked and the young doctor stepped inside again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning! I just came to check on you one last time before you can leave.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Strike gave them some space and stood by the window while she checked on Robin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more sickness or dizziness?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, slight headache but otherwise I feel good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the hand?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts a bit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right...” The doctor scribbled something down and then handed Robin a piece of paper. “Here’s some medication you can take against the pain. If you don’t feel well or dizzy or sick again. Come back immediately!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin nodded. She thanked the doctor who left with a last greeting a moment later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> helped Robin in her coat. She took the flowers, while he took her handbag and bag and then the two made their way outside after greeting the old lady.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely to meet you”, she said. “All the best for you two.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> smiled and guided Robin outside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Outside they took a cab and he got her straight home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought we were going to the office?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You need to rest. I don’t want to see you in the office today. Don’t even think of working!”, he ordered and she nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got upstairs with her and she let him inside. He hadn’t been in her flat before </span>
  <span>today and had only gotten her clothes quickly, so he now</span>
  <span> curiously looked around for a moment while Robin put the flowers in a vase and put them on the breakfast bar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea?”, she asked and he nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your flat. It’s cosy”, he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put on the kettle and quickly headed outside to put her clothes away and wash them from her fall into the dirt. He sat at the small table and waited patiently. She returned and then prepared them two cups of tea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come back in tomorrow?”, she asked carefully and he nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you feel fit enough. But just paperwork!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much”, she sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone has to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next minutes they both stayed silent and after finishing his tea he left. The mood between them had shifted and she felt suddenly uncomfortable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you need something”, he said and handed her a phone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was shocked. He had bought her a new phone without telling her? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> that... I can’t take it. It’s too much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Just promise me you’ll call and take it slow?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thank you”, she kissed him on the cheek and he left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Midday – Robin had been asleep on the sofa – the ringing doorbell woke her and when she opened it was the delivery guy once more with a bunch of new flowers. Magenta lilacs. Like usual she signed, thanked the young man and put them in a vase with a smile. Then she saw the note. The second note since all this had started. She found the elegant handwriting again and a small card.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robin, </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stop thinking about if it’s right to meet up with me or not. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Join me for dinner and let’s talk. Tomorrow evening, 7pm. Keep an eye out for red roses. x</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scribbled address and she smiled happily. Immediately she fired up her laptop and looked up the restaurant. Fancy and romantic, yet not too expensive, she realised. It was perfect. Then she looked up the meaning of the flowers she had received since her last research. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There had been blue salvia, she remembered and researched them first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thinking of you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled at the meaning and quickly looked for the purple lilacs that had come with them. They signified the first emotions of love. Oh... Not the first time the flowers meant that he loved her. She shoved the thought away and then looked for the valerians that had also been in the bouquet that day and they stood for readiness. So was he telling her that he was ready for loving her and always thought about her? Probably... But how could a stranger say all this with some flowers? It was insane! She didn’t even know this guy. But what if... No... Ridiculous! She ignored the thoughts her mind took and shoved them away completely before she typed red tulips in her browser. They symbolized passion and also where a declaration of love. Quickly she typed magenta lilacs into the search bar. The article she read, pointed out that they were a symbol of love and passion and where perfect for a more serious lover. More serious lover? Her secret admirer and she hadn’t even met! Frustrated about her research she closed her laptop and sank back into the chair. This was giving her a headache and no real answers. Apparently, she had to go and talk to him. Find out who he even was. Then she was sure that she could figure out how to deal with all this and what to do. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day she was back in the office but only for paperwork, as </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> had told her. A bouquet of red salvia was waiting when she entered the office and it made her smile. Tonight, she would find out who he was. Her secret flower giver.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem in a good mood”, he said and smiled when he stepped to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve a date tonight”, she confessed, blushing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret admirer?”, he asked and she nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea? Meeting up with a guy you never met? He could be a serial killer.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know who he is and I don’t think so. He sounded nice in his texts and messages. And we’re meeting for dinner so I will be fine. Don’t worry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and put a cup of tea in front of her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then enjoy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day was calm and she left earlier to get home and change before her dinner with her flower guy. She was excited and tried many different outfits until she gave up and called </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> for help.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin?”, he sounded a bit worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to wear!”, she said exhausted and he laughed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re calling me because?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a man. And my friend. You can surely help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again and drowned his drink he had poured himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. What do you think about wearing”, he asked and she smiled happily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark blue long-sleeved dress. White lace dress. Classical red dress. I got your green dress, but I think it’s a bit too much for this occasion. I got a grey dress. A beige dress and a simple black dress.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Red is too cliché”, he said. “I know the blue and beige one, they are too simple for this. I agree about the green one, it’s a bit much although I like it very much on you.” She gasped at his honesty and he grinned at the other end. “Is the grey dress the one you wore at the house party with Matthew?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Toss it away. I hate that dress.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s the dress itself or the fact that I wore it with him?”, she laughed but he didn’t answer at this and continued his thoughts on the dresses she had suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“White lace... Hm... I need to see it but I guess the black is the most suitable one. Not too much, decent and yet sexy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped again and he smiled once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So the black one? Are you sure?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...Then I’ll change.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright”, he said and his thoughts slipped to Robin, only wearing something from the sexy underwear he had seen in her drawer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome”, he said a bit out of breath and hung up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin quickly changed since she was a bit late and then left to the restaurant. She was greeted by a waiter who led her to a table that was decorated with red roses and pretty private in the back of the restaurant. She sat down and waited impatiently for the man to show up. Her hands where sweaty and she was nervous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Robin”, said a familiar voice behind her and she turned when the man stepped to the table. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised?”, the man asked and sat opposite her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was you all the time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked a bit shocked at the man opposite her who was no other one than her partner and best friend. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> Strike. She had not expected him to be the secret admirer. He had been so calm around all this and had never shown a hint that the flowers were from him. She was speechless. And that was not only because it was him in the end. But he looked dashingly handsome in that black tux, no tie or fly and the first shirt button undone. He had shaved a bit and there were only stubbles left on his cheek. His hair was a mess and he smiled softly at her, taking her hand over the tiny table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay that it’s me?”, he asked carefully now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Why did you never say anything?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you would figure it out with the flowers.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As you suggested”, she remembered and he nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid that you wouldn’t want this so I tried with this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It.. I... I don’t know what to say.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was nervous that she reacted like this and afraid that she would stand up and leave so he continued to hold her hand. Meanwhile her thoughts went wild. So her thought that he was involved, that it was him after all had been right yesterday. Her feelings went wild. She liked him. Had all these years and her feelings had even gotten deeper the more they had become friends. Seeing him now, here and admitting his love through the flowers over the last week made her happy. Yet she couldn’t say it. She was still too shocked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, I ask you again. Is it okay that it’s me? Or do you want to leave?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... That....”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and let go of her hand but she grabbed it once more and pulled him closer and her lips met his. Softly, careful. He was surprised but didn’t pull away, let a hand slip to her cheek and deepened the kiss a bit. When they parted, she was crying a bit and quickly wiped them away with a tissue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope those are happy tears”, he mumbled carefully and she nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy it’s you. I had hoped it would be you”, she said and kissed him again crying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Strike had hoped to hear these words. Hoped that his plan would work and to make her happy after all. He kissed her softly while wiping her tears away with his thumbs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Robin Venetia </span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>. So very much”, he said between kisses and </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had a lovely </span>
  <span>dinner and it was late when the two of them left the </span>
  <span>restaurant. </span>
  <span>He helped her in </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> coat and only now fully realised </span>
  <span>that the black dress wasn’t as decent as he had thought. </span>
  <span>He took a deep breath when he saw </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> open back and </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> it was only held by a small button </span>
  <span>at </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> neck</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Robin giggled when she felt his reaction. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shocked. It was you who choose this, remember?”, she teased and let a hand rest on his </span>
  <span>cheek</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea...”, </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> grumbled and she laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin held the roses in one arm while he took her small </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  <span> in his</span>
  <span> and they left</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Without discussion or thinking they walked through the calm streets of London back to her flat</span>
  <span>, quietly talking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The white roses”, Robin said suddenly. “Did you just send them because of their meaning or because </span>
  <span>you knew they were my favourites?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Both", he confessed and smiled down at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Did you get my messages? What I wanted to say with every flower I send?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes and no. Some where clearer then others.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <span>what about if we get home and I’ll show you what I meant.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had stopped and held her in his arms, soft kisses tracing down from behind her ear, over her cheek and to her throat. </span>
  <span>Robin had closed her eyes and lost himself in his kisses.</span>
  <span> A slight moan escaped her when he wandered from her throat </span>
  <span>further down and his fingers softly touched her just above her stockings.</span>
  <span> She mumbled his name and he smiled </span>
  <span>mischievously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to show you then?”, he asked once more</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, she confessed, fully aroused by his small touches and kisses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the contact a moment later and guided her the last few streets home to her flat. </span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span> was nervous, </span>
  <span>and she dropped her keys when she wanted to unlock the front door. He </span>
  <span>picked</span>
  <span> them up </span>
  <span>and did it for her before </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> guided her upstairs, one hand softly pressed against the small of her back. </span>
  <span>He opened </span>
  <span>the door to </span>
  <span>her </span>
  <span>flat</span>
  <span> as well, </span>
  <span>gave</span>
  <span> her the keys back and waited patiently </span>
  <span>until she would invite him in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin fumbled with them and looked at her hands. She wanted him but was quite nervous.</span>
  
  <span>It’s been so long since she had done this. </span>
  <span>He could see it, softly tilting up her chin so she would look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think if I’ll grab a bottle of wine and be back in a bit?”, Strike suggested to give her some more time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got some here”, she mumbled and then took his hand, guiding him inside and closing the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Patiently he waited while she looked at him. His broad figure in her small hallway looked ridiculous</span>
  <span> and she smiled a bit. Then she stood on tiptoes and pressed her soft red lips against his. </span>
  <span>It was an unhurried and slow kiss. Explorative and soft. </span>
  <span>His hands rested on her hips. After what felt </span>
  <span>like </span>
  <span>hours, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  <span> parted</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>both panting, eyes half closed and smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you", he said while his hands searched for the buttons of her coat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he unbuttoned it and carelessly tossed it behind her on the floor. </span>
  <span>Then he</span>
  <span> took her hand and made her turn so he could look at her properly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stunning”, he mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her dress was tight, reaching her knees and it was pretty decent in the front but the </span>
  <span>back</span>
  <span> was</span>
  <span> wide open and </span>
  <span>showed her beautiful </span>
  <span>bright skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known I would have never suggested it to you”, he mumbled by her ear. </span>
  <span>“I couldn’t bear the thought of another guy seeing you like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea that he could be this possessive but she liked it. She felt wanted. His lips teased her neck after he had shoved her hair away. She just closed her eyes and gave into his light touches. She turned after a while and pulled him closer to fully kiss him and fumbled at the buttons of his coat until she shoved it off of his shoulders. Strike moved forward and pushed her small body softly against the wall while their kisses got more heated and wanting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So gardenias”, she said distracted. “Why?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She truly wanted to know.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They symbolize a secret love. I wanted to show you that I have love</span>
  <span>d </span>
  <span>you in secret all these years now. Since the day I nearly killed you, since our first case, I started falling for you. It was inevitable.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned when his hand brushed over her </span>
  <span>breasts</span>
  <span> and to her side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“White calla lilies symbolize purity and innocence and you’re all that to me. An angel. The pink ones stay for appreciation and admiration and I do appreciate and admire you. You’re such a strong, independent, clever woman. I also appreciate your good work. You always do so much, more than you need and give a hundred percent. It’s incredible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, she mumbled and blushed under his kisses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hibiscus stay for delicate beauty, did you know?” He laughed. “And my god, I never saw something more beautiful in my whole life than you Robin.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned once more and he smiled. His mouth wandered to her neck again, his hands up to her stockings. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your neck is exquisite. Your lips perfect for kissing them, your skin is so soft and I can’t wait to see all of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gosh. Robin was hot. He only kissed and softly touched her now and then</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but her skin was on fire</span>
  <span>. T</span>
  <span>he need to fully have him extraordinary. She had never been this aroused in her whole life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris symbolize royalty but more importantly wisdom and respect. I respect your decisions for the office. Your opinion, I value deeply. And you’re probably wiser than you should be at your age. Let’s see if this turns out to be a good or a bad thing after all”, he teased and she laughed a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now white roses. Your favourite. You told me so yourself and they were present at your wedding with this idiot. But they represent innocent, purity and youthfulness. You’re so young and innocent when it comes to certain aspects. You never would harm anyone and your soul alone is the purest I have ever had the good fortune to witness. And they are beautiful elegant flowers after all. The pink camellia should have told you that I long for you Robin. I burn for you. All of me. I hate when you’re away and not with me. I hate we’re separated due to work and on weekends. I love our talks and your body close to mine. Dinner with you. Calm evenings in the office. It just feels wrong to be without you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she now was emotional and softly kissed him, letting her fingers slide over the stubbles on his cheek. “I miss you too when I’m not with you”, she confessed and he smiled, happy that the feeling seemed to be mutual.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After some more kissing, she finally managed to get rid of his suit jacket and let it slide to the floor as well. Her fingers moved over his muscular upper body and to his belt but he held her hands, continuing with his sweet torture and his explanation once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavender”, he said harshly breathing because she had pressed her small body to his and it made him nuts. “Lavender is a symbol of devotion. I want to devote the rest of my life to you, if you let me. All of me. Every day.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to cry by his beautiful words. She had never thought that his feelings ran that deep for her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue salvia means that I’m thinking of you. And I do Robin. Every moment of every day. Every night, even in my dreams. Purple lilacs stand for the first emotions of love and should remember you, that I simply love you. From day one, without even knowing it. And the Valerians you got should have told you that I am ready. I’m ready to take the step. Ready to make you mine and only mine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More kisses and somehow, they ended up in her bedroom without even realising it. She stood by the bed when he softly turned her around and opened the button to her dress. Letting his rough big hands wander over her skin, making her shiver. Then his lips on her body again. Softly wandering over her neck to her shoulders and over her back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Red tulips. They showed you my passion and my love once more. I will tell you every day if you need to hear it. I will tell you when I wake up beside you, that I love you. When we have breakfast. When I kiss you. When we head to bed in the evening and you fall asleep in my arms. That’s what I want Robin. Have you by my side from now on. Always.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned when his hands pulled up her dress and he wandered over her lace </span>
  <span>stockings</span>
  <span> upwards. </span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And the passion?”, she asked teasingly but moaned lustfully again when his hands found his destination and he softly let his hands wander over her panties to her lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... Passion. Every day if you want. Always. Like this. Driving you crazy, making you come in my arms”, he mumbled into her ear and she blushed. “But we’ll get to that”, he said and his hands moved away again, leaving her wanting. “It made me sick, seeing you like this in hospital. I was so worried.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned her around and Strike fully looked at her now, holding her face between his hands and Robin saw all the emotions in his face. Worry. Love. Lust. She kissed him softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly at him, kissing him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m right here. Nothing will happen to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never go, promise me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you love me again”, he then demanded and she did so smilingly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After another kiss he continued with his torture while he explained the rest of the flowers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Magenta lilacs. Another symbol to show you how much I love you and how much I burn for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she mumbled when he softly turned her around again and let his hands wander over her dress to softly shove it off her shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s flowers where my final statement. Red salvia should say that you’re forever mine. If you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do”, she said and he shoved the dress off of her and it pooled around her legs. She wore no bra, only black lace panties and stockings with those sinful high heels. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned when he saw her like this. Robin’s breath hatched and she got nervous again. He was the second man in her whole life who would see her naked and it made her excited, yet also nervous. It had been too long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And the roses?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Red roses. The queen of flowers. They are the most perfect and traditional flowers on valentine's day and symbolize love and romance. My love to you and the romantic evening.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit cliché after all the effort, don’t you think?”, she teased and he laughed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably”, he confessed. “But I got what I wanted.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner and now you in my arms.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and his eyes rested on her body for a moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so beautiful.” He caressed her cheek. “Are you sure you want this? Tonight?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted anything more”, she said and kissed him. “But </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hmmmm</span>
  <span>”, he hummed and once more searched her lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll do this slow?” He looked at her and she blushed. “It’s been a while for me”, she confessed and he nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Just tell me what you want or if you want me to stop.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and smiled. Her nervousness was immediately gone. She trusted him with this. Fully and he saw it in her eyes when they both looked at each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m a bit overdressed. Don’t you think?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Strike who still was fully dressed except </span>
  <span>for </span>
  <span>his suit jacket and smiled. He gave her all the control. Robin’s hands started shaking a bit when she opened the buttons </span>
  <span>of</span>
  <span> his shirt while she kissed him again and again. Gosh, he couldn’t get enough of her. Her lips where swollen and hurt but she couldn’t care. She needed this. Excitement and lust found its way into her clouded mind and she pulled at his shirt. He laughed and helped her a bit, getting out of it before she looked at him for a moment. His chest and belly were covered in dark curly hair. But it was manly and not too much, she thought. She let her hands glide over his chest and explored it. He waited. Giving her all the time, she needed while Robin blushed heavily under his stare. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want”, he said softly, tilting up her chin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I want to undress you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman blushed some more and he smiled, spreading his arms and smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours”, he joked and she laughed a bit before she kissed him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It made things easier when she kissed him. While she did so her cold small hands wandered over his chest and made him shiver. He never liked to be touched too much from wom</span>
  <span>en</span>
  <span> he only had a simply shag with now and then or for one night even. But with Robin things were different. He liked her explorative, careful touches. Yet he could feel that she was deeply insecure and he wondered why.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin”, he said while she fumbled at his belt and tried to get it off concentrated. “Matthew... Did he make you do things you didn’t want to do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and looked down at her hands while she continued with shaking fingers. How did he know? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, talk to me. I don’t want to do this wrong”, Strike sounded concerned and she looked up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... Sex with Matthew was always very simple”, she confessed. “He took control with everything and it... Sometimes he...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t say to him that it had been unpleasant. Unsatisfying. Boring even. That he had wanted her to do things she simply wasn’t ready to do. That he had insisted on sleeping with her whenever he had liked. She had avoided the encounters with him but it sometimes wasn’t possible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry love”, he said and simply pulled her into a hug, holding her. “I had no idea it was this bad”, he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words needed, he had an idea that it had been unpleasant for her when he had struggled to tell him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never do anything you don’t want me to do. Simple tell me, okay? Tell me if you don’t like something or if you want me to stop. If you want this at all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at his chest and felt better immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. I... I’m sorry I ruined this moment.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t. I wanted to know. So we can do this right. So tell me. Is this really what you want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I want you. I really do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Then help me out of these trousers”, Strike joked again and she smiled a bit and did so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both stood there in their underwear and he waited and just scrutinized her. She was stunning and her cheeks blushed in a dark crimson. She could clearly see his arousal through the light fabric of his boxers. It didn’t make him uncomfortable when she looked at his leg. He pulled her into his arms for some more sensual and soft kisses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit on the bed”, he ordered after his lips left hers and she obeyed. “I really like those shoes”, he said and got onto his knees where he lifted her left leg and then wandered with his hands up and down her stockings and pulled the high heels off. Then he did the same with the right one before he slowly got rid of her stockings. </span>
  <span>Strike’s</span>
  <span> lips found his way over her naked feet to her knees and up to her tights. Teasing, playful even. Robin shivered and breathed heavily. He crawled to her on the bed after he had gotten rid of his leg quickly and kissed her again and again. Robin couldn’t concentrate on a thought except his lips on hers, wandering over her half naked body, teasing, pleasing her. She moaned loudly when his lips found her nipples and his tongue started playing with them. She breathed his name, clenching her hands in his hair and in the bedsheets. Then he wandered down further to her tummy. Delicate, soft skin under his mouth and hot breaths. His thumbs wandered to her panties and softly pulled at them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift your hips love”, he commanded and Robin did, looking at him excited. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got the panties off and tossed them away. His eyes were on her again and he couldn’t get enough of naked Robin. She was stunning and perfect. Every inch of her body was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could look at you every day. Don’t ever wear clothes”, he said playfully and she laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will be a problem at the office though. What will our clients think?”, she teased, happy that he liked how she looked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Happy that he accepted her. Happy that she didn’t felt uncomfortable when he looked at her. She wanted to look good for him and be his. She pulled him in for a loving kiss and he smiled at her lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do this all day. Just kiss and watch you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed happily into the next kiss before he once more wandered down and kissed her whole body. Her arousal was back in no time and she soon was a moaning mess when his mouth found her lap. She had no idea that it could be this good. Matthew had never done this. She moaned and wiggled underneath him but he held her in place and continued his sweet torture, adding his fingers. “Oh god... </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>....”, she moaned and a moment later a heavy orgasm rippled through her body and let her mind go blank. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let her any time to recover and continued and a few moments later she once more </span>
  <span>org</span>
  <span>asm </span>
  <span>under him, shouting his name now and trying to get away. She wasn’t sure if she could do another one without dying of pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ahhh</span>
  <span>.. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> please... I’m not sure I can do this again... </span>
  <span>Ahhhh</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let his hands wander to her lap and softly caressed her while his lips where at her ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You would wonder what your body can and cannot do”, he teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright... </span>
  <span>Shh</span>
  <span>....”, he kissed her and slowed down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her head for a moment against his shoulder and tried to calm down but her body and his continuous caresses over her oversensitive skin made her nuts and wanting. She kissed him without warning and rolled on him. Strike felt the heat and passion between them, that she wanted him. Her hands fumbled at his boxers and got them off a moment later. She blushed when looking at his arousal but he didn’t give her time to think about it or be ashamed. He pulled her in for another kiss. Calming and reassuring her that he was there, would take it slow and the tension was gone once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin...”, he breathed when she moved on him and kissed him. “Wait... I... Condoms...”</span>
  
</p><p><span>A dark, throaty and lustful moan escaped him and she smiled a bit. She was the reason he felt like this and it made her proud. He held her hands though and remembered her again.</span> <br/>
<span>“I only got one condom”, he said and she looked at him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Robin hadn’t thought about it and yet looked at him confused. “But... Won’t that be enough?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it love. We got the whole night”, he teased and she blushed again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I might have some in my purse”, she confessed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and kissed her long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them”, he said and she obeyed, hurriedly getting outside, taking her purse and grabbing the few packages she had brought some months ago without fully knowing what to do. She returned, a bit ashamed, but he beamed at her. When she stood naked before the bed, he pulled her down again and kissed her long, grabbing the condoms from her. The thought that she had some, irritated him the most. Had she been seeing someone? But he would have known. Probably just a percussion if something would have happened with someone, he tried to calm his angry thoughts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry?”, she then asked when she felt the change in his kisses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to think about anyone else that had his hand on you. I can’t bear the thought.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But no one did. Well, no one since Matthew”, she confessed and blushed. “I don’t really know why I brought them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he was relieved and she could feel it in his kisses that had lost some of the possessiveness from earlier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll be mine”, he said then. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. Now... Make love to me, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she demanded softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did and started with more soft kisses and touches until she was fully aroused again. He rolled over her and pulled on the condom before he positioned her and looked deep into her eyes after some more kisses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”, he asked once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, she breathed softly and pulled him closer what made her smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if you want to stop.”</span>
  
</p><p><span>Carefully he moved forward and buried himself inside her. She breathed heavily. Eyes closed. It wasn’t too </span><span>unc</span><span>omfortable but yet a weird stingy feeling. He was – compared to Matthew – bigger and he completely filled her up when he stopped. Breathing heavily as well, concentrated not to come here and now. </span> <br/>
<span>“Jeez... Robin you okay?”, he asked at the tightness of her.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I... Give me a moment”, she mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> felt bad and wanted to retreat but she slung her legs around him what made the angle different and her breath hitched.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.... I want this. Don’t worry. I just need a moment.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, he mumbled while kissing her cheeks, neck and full red lips over and over. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes she looked at him under dark lashes and lustful eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will move now”, he said and she nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful and teasing. Slowly rolling his hips. Slowly pulling out and moving forward again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me love”, he ordered while he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see if she was okay. If she was enjoying herself and he wanted to look into her wonderful eyes when she would come again. Robin obeyed although it took all her self-control to keep them open. They continued in a steady slow rhythm. Minutes passed and it was a wonderful feeling. </span>
  <span>Cormoran’s</span>
  <span> weight on her, his movements and hands and lips. Continuing to please and arouser her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she mumbled, he held her hands while he moved. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He speed things up a bit and soon she lost control again and came with his name on her lips, closing her wonderful eyes too soon. It took him all control to come not right here and now and he continued moving. A bit faster, losing control slightly and chasing his own release. She had no time to regain control over her body when a second orgasm let her shiver and she shouted his name now. Clinging to his hands and shaking violently when he found his own release, mumbling her name, closing his eyes and trying to remember that image forever.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both needed quite some time to catch their breath and he just lay here in her arms, still buried inside her while she had her hands in his hair and caressed the soft curls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”, he asked after a moment of silence, still a bit breathless and lifting his weight off of her again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am”, she grinned. “Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”, he laughed and kissed her mouth – he couldn’t resist her for long. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For this... It was lovely.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. She shouldn’t feel as if she needed to thank him and it told him so much, he didn’t really want to know about her problems with Matthew.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your very welcome. I hope I didn’t hurt you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. All is fine. I’m fine...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He softly pulled out and she winced a bit before he got rid of the condom and pulled her in his arms, naked as God had created them, only pulling a blanket over them for the cold of the night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness wash over her and she cried in his arms. She had no idea why it had taken them so long. So long to tell how the other felt. So long to finally admit their feelings. She still was happy that her secret admirer and flower giver had been </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. Deep down her heart had longed for him even though her mind had struggled to catch up with her feelings. He held her, pressing soft kisses against her temple and hair. There were no words needed. All had been said. All the feelings laid bare when they had made love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will love you for as long as I live, Robin”, he mumbled when she finally had fallen asleep in his arms. “And way beyond that.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1- gardenia = secret love </p><p>2- white calla lilies = purity and innocence<br/>pink calla lilies = appreciation and admiration </p><p>3- hibiscus = delicate beauty </p><p>4- iris = royalty, but also wisdom and respect </p><p>5 - white roses = purity, innocence, and youthfulness -&gt; bridal roses because of their association with young love and eternal loyalty<br/>pink camellia = longing for you </p><p> 6 - lavender = devotion </p><p>7 - blue salvia = thinking of you<br/>purple lilacs = the first emotions of love<br/>valerians = readiness </p><p>8 - red tulips= passion, declaration of love </p><p>9- magenta lilacs symbolize love and passion -&gt; perfect for a more serious lover </p><p>10 – Valentines Day morning- red salvia = forever mine<br/>10 – Valentines Day dinner - red roses = love and romance -&gt; perfect Valentine's Day rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>